


there and back again

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chocobos, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: All they have to do is climb a volcano. How hard can it be?Written for Day 2 of Promptio week.





	there and back again

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something cute and instead this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the prompt is "exploration."

Gladiolus wakes up to the sound of Prompto squealing. The kind of squealing that’s usually reserved for baby animals and chocobos.

Neither of which should be in their _bed_. Gladiolus cracks open an eye.

“Oh my _gosh_ this is-” Prompto wriggles around and faces Gladiolus. “Are you awake?”

“No.” Gladiolus closes his eyes. “Definitely not.”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Prompto whines. Then he pokes Gladiolus’ nose with a finger. “Come _on_.”

“Okay, okay.” Gladiolus opens his eyes and puts an arm around Prompto. He rubs at his eyes with his other hand. “What is it?”

Prompto rolls over and presses against Gladiolus’ chest. “Look, look.” He holds up his phone so they can both read it.

Gladiolus squints. “Babe, it’s too early to _read_.”

Prompto huffs and lowers his phone. “This is why Iggy doesn’t like you.”

Gladiolus pokes Prompto’s stomach with a finger. “What are you talking about? Iggy _loves_ me.”

“Uh huh.” Prompto swats Gladiolus’ arm away.

“I’ll call him right now and prove it.” Gladiolus rolls away and feels for his phone. He has to _actually_ move to get it, which just seems cruel.

Prompto is watching, propped up on an elbow. “Gladio…”

“What?” Gladiolus presses the speed dial and puts the phone on speaker.

It rings five times before Ignis answers, which is _probably_ a new record.

“It’s six in the morning, Gladio. Fuck off.” Ignis hangs up.

Gladiolus blinks at his phone. “What?”

“See, I told you.” Prompto wriggles closer and takes Gladiolus’ phone. He drops it somewhere on the other side of the covers. “You’re his _least_ favourite.”

Gladiolus huffs and wraps his arms around Prompto. He pulls Prompto closer and buries his face against Prompto’s neck. “Don’t care,” he mumbles.

“Gla _dio_ ,” Prompto squirms. “Leggo.”

Gladiolus snuggles Prompto tighter. “Don’t wanna.”

Prompto shoves at him until Gladiolus lets go. “Look, _look_.” He waves his phone again, practically shoving it in Gladiolus’ face.

“I’m looking, I’m looking,” Gladiolus lies. It’s too _fucking bright_.

Prompto sighs. “It’s an email from Vyv! He wants me to go take photos of Ravatogh.” Prompto grins and wiggles against Gladiolus. “Me! Pictures!”

Gladiolus blinks slowly. “Wait. Like, the _volcano_?”

Prompto makes a face. “I don’t know any _other_ Ravatoghs.” He stares down at his phone screen and then glances back up at Gladiolus. “I bet it’s _amazing_.”

“I bet it’s _hot_.” Gladiolus groans and rolls onto his back. “Can it be amazing in another couple of hours? It’s _Saturday._ ”

Prompto huffs. “But _Gladio_ -”

“Did you say _butt_?” Gladiolus rolls back over and grins.

Prompto rolls his eyes. “ _No_.”

Gladiolus inches closer and holds up his hands. “Are you _sure_?”

Prompto whacks Gladiolus’ arm. “Go back to sleep.”

“Well I can’t now.” Gladiolus slides a hand down Prompto’s back. “I’m _very_ distracted.”

Prompto pokes Gladiolus’ chest with a finger. “Come on! This could be my big break. Instead of taking photos of crap around Insomnia-”

“How come when _I_ say it’s crap I get in trouble?” Gladiolus pouts.

“Because it’s _mean_ when you say it.” Prompto nuzzles against Gladiolus’ chest. “Be happy for me.”

“I am _very_ happy for you.” Gladiolus slides his hands down and _squeezes_ Prompto’ ass.

Prompto squeaks and pinches Gladiolus’ arm. “ _Gladio_.”

Gladiolus tilts his head and kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Mmm. Butt.” He squeezes again.

Prompto huffs. “You’re _impossible_ in the mornings.”

“Impossibly in love with you?” Gladiolus wriggles down and kisses Prompto’s red cheek.

“That doesn’t even make _sense_ ,” Prompto mutters as he slides a hand down Gladiolus’ side.

“Tell me about Ravatogh.” Gladiolus tugs Prompto closer and tangles their legs together.

Prompto’s eyes light up as he starts rambling about how far away it is and how they’d get there and Gladio will _totally_ come with him, right?

Gladiolus nods along for a while before closing his eyes. It’s too _early_ for this nonsense.

He’s about to fall asleep when Prompto pinches his ass. Gladiolus groans and slits an eye open.

“What?” Prompto gives him a faux-innocent grin. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus leans over and kisses him. “Jerk.”

Prompto grins. “Well, I learnt from the best.”

Gladiolus bends his head and nips at Prompto’s neck. “Uh huh.”

Prompto presses against him. “ _Gladio_ ,” he whines.

“Hey.” Gladiolus slides his hands up Prompto’s back. “Do you know what’s hotter than a volcano?”

Prompto scrunches his face up. “Um. No?”

“You.” Gladiolus grins and leans in for a kiss.

Prompto hits him in the face with a pillow. “You’re _terrible_.” He complains as he squirms out of Gladiolus’ grip and gets out of bed. “I’m _leaving_.”

“No _ooo_.” Gladiolus reaches for him. “Come back.”

“I’m going for a run and you _better_ be awake when I get back,” Prompto huffs.

Gladiolus sulks as Prompto leaves the room. As soon as Prompto shuts the door, Gladiolus rolls over and buries his face in the pillows. Mmm. Sleep.

 

Prompto _sits_ on him when he gets back. All sweaty and _wet_ and gross.

“M’awake!” Gladiolus flails as he tries to remember which way is up. “I promise?”

Prompto rolls away. “Uh huh. I started the machine.”

Gladiolus rubs at his face. “You’re amazing. Did I tell you that today? Amazing.”

Prompto mutters something under his breath as he crosses to the bathroom.

Gladiolus falls out of bed and stumbles towards the kitchen. Coffee. Sweet, delicious coffee. It’s not as good as spending time with Prompto in _bed_ , but it will have to do.

 

By the time Gladiolus is showered and (mostly) dressed, Prompto’s packed _both_ their bags and is sitting on the end of the bed.

“C’ _mon_ ,” he whines. “We should _leave_.”

“Did you remember all your lenses and your metal legs and whatever else you need?” Gladiolus opens his bag and peeks into it.

“They’re called _tripods_ , Gladio.” Prompto huffs and rolls his eyes. “Of course I remem-wait.” He scrambles off the bed and starts digging around in his camera bag.

Gladiolus smirks as he takes their bags down to the car. It takes Prompto another fifteen minutes before he’s _absolutely-definitely-probably-maybe_ ready.

“Once we leave I’m not going to turn around.” Gladiolus warns as Prompto gets into the car.

“I _know_.” Prompto huffs. “I’ve got everything.”

“Are you _sure_?” Gladiolus can’t help teasing.

Prompto glares at him. “Yes. Come on! We can get breakfast on the way out of the city.”

“Alright, alright.” Gladiolus turns the key and starts the car.

“Wait!” Prompto opens the door and flings himself out of the car. “I forgot my phone.”

 

It’s mid-morning before they’re _finally_ on the open road. Prompto’s hanging out the car window with one of his cameras, taking a hundred photos a minute. Gladiolus hums along to the radio until it cuts out and gets replaced by static. All the channels outside the city _suck_. He fiddles with the dial before settling on one that’s run by the hunters. Better to be prepared in case they’re caught out in the dark by a daemon.

Although Prompto could probably scare the thing away by turning on his camera’s flash. Damn thing is _blinding_.

 

Of course, they don’t make it very far. Prompto _insists_ on stopping at every landmark to snap a “few” photos. It’s lunchtime by the time they get to the chocobo ranch, and Gladiolus doesn’t have the heart to drag Prompto away.

“Look, look!” Prompto waves a hand. “She likes me.” He beams at Gladiolus while a chocobo preens Prompto’s hair.

“Probably thinks you’re a chocobo,” Gladiolus grumbles. “Doesn’t Vyv have you on a deadline?”

Prompto pouts and buries his face against the chocobo’s feathery neck. “But _Gladio_ , chocobos.”

Gladiolus inches closer, his eyes on the chocobo’s beak. “They’ll be here on the way home. Or we can come another time and stay the whole weekend.”

Prompto lifts his head and chews at his bottom lip. “You promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Gladiolus holds out a hand.

The chocobo moves to bite it and Gladiolus stumbles away.

Prompto laughs so hard he cries.

Stupid _birds_.

 

They make it to Lestallum before the sun begins to set. It’s _hot_. Gladiolus’ back drips sweat as he lugs all three bags towards the hotel. Prompto’s too busy peering around and taking photos of _everything_. And everyone.

“Prom,” Gladiolus calls.

Prompto jerks and lowers his camera. He looks _surprised_ to see Gladiolus so far away. He hurries over and takes a bag. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Gladiolus smiles. “Come on. Maybe the hotel has AC.”

 

The air-conditioning unit looks older than Gladiolus’ _dad_ , but it still works. Sort of. And the cool shower helps. Gladiolus flops into one of the beds with a groan. At least all of Prompto’s sightseeing meant he got a chance to stretch his legs.

“Gladio!” Prompto sits by Gladiolus’ feet. “Come see the Disc with me. It’s meant to be _amazing_ at night.”

Gladiolus rolls over and groans louder. “Do I _have_ to? I just got clean.”

Prompto moves up the bed and looks down at Gladiolus with wide eyes. “ _Please_?”

Gladiolus sighs. “Fine. As long as we get something to eat afterwards.” He sits up and rubs at his eyes. All he wants is a _nap_.

Prompto puts his hands on Gladiolus’ cheeks and kisses him. “You’re the best.” He smiles.

“What was that? I missed it.” Gladiolus leans up for another kiss.

Prompto kisses the tip of Gladiolus’ nose. “You heard me. Come on, we’ll _miss it_.”

Gladiolus sighs and gets to his feet. “Stupid rock better be _really pretty_.”

 

To Prompto’s credit, the Disc is _gorgeous_ at night. Gladiolus stands behind Prompto with an arm around his waist as Prompto takes a million photos.

Gladiolus’ stomach growls as Prompto lifts his camera for another round.

“ _Please_ tell me you’re almost done.” Gladiolus leans his chin on Prompto’s head.

“Huh? Oh.” Prompto shifts his weight and presses against Gladiolus’ chest. “Almost?”

Gladiolus sighs and puts his forehead on Prompto’ shoulder. “If we don't go get food soon, I’m going to eat you.”

“Uh huh.” Prompto shrugs Gladiolus’ head away and starts taking more photos. “I’m almost done. Maybe.”

Gladiolus sighs and goes back to watching over Prompto’s shoulder. He’s got to get hungry _eventually_.

Probably.

 

The heat wakes them up. By the time Prompto’s out of the shower, Gladiolus is already drenched in sweat. Again. For a moment Gladiolus considers going shirtless, but Prompto would probably be too distracted to even _notice_. It’s not fun if he can’t make his boyfriend blush. Gladiolus sighs as he tosses yesterday’s shirt into his bag.

“What’re you sighing about?” Prompto asks, sliding his arms around Gladiolus’ waist.

“Just thinking about how hot the volcano is gonna be.” Gladiolus turns around and rests his arms on Prompto’s shoulder. “Your tripods are gonna _melt_.”

“They shouldn’t.” Prompto frowns. “I hope.”

Gladiolus bends down to kiss Prompto’s frown away. He tastes like minty toothpaste, and Gladiolus wishes the shower was big enough to fit them _both_. Stupid Vyv, ruining his weekend plans. Well. Not that ‘spending the weekend in bed’ is _much_ of a plan. But still.

Prompto makes a soft noise and pushes Gladiolus gently away. “Come on. Before it gets too hot to live.”

“It’s _already_ too hot to live,” Gladiolus grumbles as he picks up their bags. “Wanna check us out while I load the car?”

 

At least there’s nothing worth taking photos on the way to Ravatogh. Prompto still hangs out the window taking photos of the passing scenery, though. It’s just _trees_. Gladiolus doesn’t understand the appeal. But at least it’s cooler with the windows down.

 

They get to the volcano right as Gladiolus’ stomach starts rumbling. He parks the car in front of the stores and lets out a soft whistle.

“It’s _huge_ ,” Prompto says, leaning forward and squinting through the windshield. “Vyv didn’t say it was _huge_.”

“Are you _sure_ we have to climb it?” Gladiolus’ legs ache just thinking about it.

“Yeah.” Prompto sighs and leans back in his seat. “As high as we can go.”

“He better be paying you with more than _exposure_ this time.” Gladiolus sighs and rests his chin on the top of the steering wheel. “Or I’ll march right down there and-”

“Relax.” Prompto puts a hand on Gladiolus’ arm. “He gave me half upfront. _And_ he said there’d be a bonus if I got a great shot.”

“Well of course you’ll get a great shot.” Gladiolus lifts his head and tangles their fingers together. “It’s you.”

 

After they eat (and the food makes Gladiolus _really_ miss Ignis’ cooking), Prompto scurries off to take photos of the mountain. Gladiolus trails behind with a book in one hand and Prompto’s camera bag in the other. Watching Prompto take photos _is_ adorable and all, but not even Gladiolus can do it all afternoon.

Besides, reading aloud certain lines makes Prompto flush and hurriedly look around for other people. That’s more than enough entertainment for Gladiolus.

 

There’s no hotel this far from civilisation. Just a rickety, dusty caravan. Gladiolus feels like his foot is going to go through the floor when he takes a cautious step inside. But the air-conditioner works (barely), and the bed is big enough for them both. (Again, barely.)

 

Prompto wakes him up before the sun has even risen, which is the single worst thing he’s ever done. Gladiolus grouches and complains while he gets dressed, but Prompto doesn’t even seem to listen.

“Come on.” He taps his foot and leans halfway out the door. “We won’t get back before dark if we don’t leave now.”

“Alright, alright.” Gladiolus rubs at his face and sighs. “Don’t worry.”

Prompto flashes him an annoyed look. “Now I _have_ to worry.” He groans, stepping out into the pre-dawn light.

Gladiolus shakes his head and follows after him.

 

He parks the car as close to the hiking trail as he can. Prompto keeps nervously toying with the camera strap around his neck as he stares up at the billowing smoke.

“This is crazy.” Prompto says as Gladiolus locks the car. “We should go back home.”

“Too late for that, love.” Gladiolus puts an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and squeezes him in a sideways hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Prompto makes a face. “I can protect _myself_ , you know.” He starts up the trail.

“I do know.” Gladiolus picks up the bags and follows behind. “I’m the one that helped train you.”

Prompto huffs and glances back at him. “Are you _sure_ I can’t carry a bag?”

“Nah.” Gladiolus flexes an arm. “My muscles are your muscles.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and keeps climbing.

Gladiolus takes a moment to enjoy the view before shaking his head and hurrying after Prompto.

 

They save most of their breath for climbing. The trail stops being a trail after about an hour, and Prompto keeps stopping and making them both drink water.

Gladiolus feels like he’s in a _sauna_. He’s not going to make it to the top of the mountain. He’s going to melt before he gets halfway up.

“Is it just me, or is it getting hard to breathe?” Prompto asks as he squints further up the mountain.

“It’s not just you.” Gladiolus stretches. All this water is fucking _heavy_ , even for him. “Come on. If we keep stopping we won’t get there and back again in time.”

Prompto blinks and nods. “Okay.” He sprays more sunscreen on his arms and face before shoving the container into his bag. “Let’s go.”

 

The climb gets _worse_. Gladiolus’ legs feel like jelly. Every time he looks up he feels like they’ve barely moved. Every time he looks back he regrets it. It hadn’t _felt_ so steep.

Prompto’s skin is almost _glowing_ red. Gladiolus winces at the sight of it, but there’s nothing he can do.

 

By noon they’re as close to the top as they can get. Without, you know, _dying_. Gladiolus sits down in a patch of scraggly grass and puts his head in his hands. “Did Vyv mention the _fucking lava_?”

“Um.” Prompto gulps down half a bottle of water and passes it to Gladiolus. “I forget?”

“You’re a _terrible_ liar,” Gladiolus wheezes. The water is disgustingly warm, but Gladiolus is too thirsty to care.

“It’ll be fine.” Prompto gazes towards the summit and swallows. “Probably?”

“I love you too much to let you burn to a crisp.” Gladiolus puts a hand on Prompto’s knee. “How close does Vyv expect you to get?”

Prompto glances between Gladiolus’ face and the oozing streams of lava in the distance. He chews at his bottom lip and winces. “This is probably fine?” He turns back to Gladiolus and shrugs. “Right?”

Gladiolus shrugs. “You’re the expert.”

Prompto shakes his head and spreads his hands. “W-Well, as long as my lens works…” He trails off and looks at the camera bag.

“Alright.” Gladiolus tries not to grimace. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Prompto _almost_ breaks two of his lenses. It’s so hot that everything they touch ends up slippery and _gross_ with sweat.

But Prompto gets a dozen shots that are probably worth triple whatever Vyv plans to pay for them. Gladiolus _really_ should pay a visit to the man’s office. Just in case.

 

The climb down is _worse_. Gladiolus’ knees feel like they’re going to break with every step. Prompto is like a wet noodle beside him. He trips every few minutes and his hand keeps sliding out of Gladiolus’.

“Come on.” Gladiolus adjusts the bags and puts a hand around Prompto’s waist. “We’re almost there.”

Prompto makes a face. “No we’re not.”

“Shh.” Gladiolus presses a kiss to Prompto’s dripping hair. “We’ll make it.”

 

They stumble into the car right as the last of the sun disappears behind the horizon. Gladiolus shoves the bags into the back and starts the engine. He didn’t climb a _fucking volcano_ just to die before he can drive them back to the safety of the daemon-repelling lights.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Prompto whimpers as Gladiolus speeds down the dirt road. “Did you hear something?”

“Nope.” Gladiolus grips the steering wheel hard enough to hurt. There’s a roaring coming from behind them. “Not a thing.”

Prompto twists in his seat and looks behind them. “G-Gladio-”

“ _Nope,_ ” Gladiolus says louder. The lights are _right_ there. He presses his foot down harder, but the accelerator doesn’t budge.

“We’re going to _die_ ,” Prompto groans and turns around, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t want to-”

“We’re not going to die.” Gladiolus glances into the rear-view mirror and regrets it. All he can see is a flaming, fiery sword. He leans further over the wheel, _willing_ the car to go faster.

The giant behind them roars _louder_. Prompto’s shaking. Gladiolus glares at the lights ahead of them. Just a little _further_ -

He slams the brakes and the car swerves sideways with a screeching noise. Prompto lets out a muffled yelp as the giant roars again and stomps off.

Gladiolus’ fingers are shaking so badly he misses the keys. He cuts the engine on his third try and takes a shuddering breath.

“See?” His voice trembles. “We made it.”

Prompto’s shoulders shake as he lifts his head. “I think-” He opens his door and leans halfway out the car.

Gladiolus rubs his back as Prompto vomits.

 

The drive back to Insomnia is quiet. And _long_. Prompto sits safely in his seat with his seatbelt on. He spends most of the trip staring out the window with a blank expression. He winces every time Gladiolus has to go around a corner.

“You sure you don’t wanna go see the chocobos?” Gladiolus asks quietly for the tenth time. “We’re about to go past them.”

Prompto doesn’t respond for a moment. “Huh? Oh. It’s okay.” He turns his head slowly and gives Gladiolus a vague smile. “Vyv’ll… want the pictures.”

Gladiolus sighs. “Prom-”

“I’m fine.” Prompto huddles against the window and closes his eyes. “Promise.”

 

It takes _two months_ for Prompto’s nightmares to stop happening _every night_. Gladiolus breaks six punching bags thinking about Vyv’s _stupid_ face.

At least _they_ have Ignis on their side. And Noctis, though he can’t really do anything without causing a scandal. Three months after the _worst road trip ever_ , everything’s finally settled.

 

“Come on.” Gladiolus curls around Prompto. “Wake up.”

Prompto huddles under the blankets. “No.”

“It’ll be _worth_ it,” Gladiolus sing-songs.

Prompto peeks his head out just enough to glare at him. “M’tired.”

“I’ll pick you up and carry you down to the car.” Gladiolus brushes some of Prompto’s hair away from his eyes.

“No you won’t.” Prompto wriggles around to face him. “I’ll kick you.”

“It’d be worth it.” Gladiolus presses a soft kiss against Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto glares harder and then sighs. “Okay.”

 

Prompto stares out the window on the drive. Gladiolus struggles to keep his eyes on the road. Ignis _said_ this would help, but what if he was _wrong_?

He chews at his bottom lip and hunches over the wheel. At least they’re almost there.

 

Prompto flinches when Gladiolus stops the car.

“We’re here.” Gladiolus says softly.

“Where’s here?” Prompto rubs at his eyes. The movement knocks his glasses askew.

Gladiolus looks out his window. “You’ll see.”

Prompto grumbles as they get out of the car. “It’s only a house.”

“You say that now.” Gladiolus holds out a hand.

Prompto frowns before taking it. “What else is it?”

Gladiolus whistles and leads them around the side. “Well, since we’re rich now-”

“We’re not _rich_ ,” Prompto mutters.

“Richer than we were before.” Gladiolus continues without missing a beat. “I decided to test the theory about money and happiness.”

Prompto looks up at him and makes a face.

Gladiolus grins and gestures towards the fence. “Ready?”

“For what?” Prompto tugs his hand free and crosses his arms over his chest.

Gladiolus opens the gate and watches Prompto out of the corner of his eyes.

“Oh em _gee_ ,” Prompto’s hands flail in front of him. “Is that- Is that-”

Gladiolus gently pushes Prompto forward. “Uh huh.” He closes the gate behind them.

Prompto takes a couple of wobbly steps. “Gladio. Gladio.” He turns back and rubs at his eyes. “Am I dreaming?”

“Nope.” Gladiolus leans against the fence and grins.

“But.” Prompto turns back and bounces on his feet. “That’s a _chocobo_.”

“Wrong.” Gladiolus steps forward and puts his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “That’s _your_ chocobo.”

Prompto lets out a squeal and throws his arms around Gladiolus. He’s talking too fast for Gladiolus to keep up. Something about ‘best day ever,’ and ‘you’re the best boyfriend,’ and then Prompto lets go and turns towards the chocobo with tears in his eyes.

Gladiolus clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest.

Prompto holds out his hands and the chocobo eyes him suspiciously. She moves away from him and then takes a cautious step forwards. Prompto waits, happier than Gladiolus has seen him for months.

Gladiolus isn’t _crying_ or anything. The stupid bird just kicked up some dust that got into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that apparently volcanoes are _really_ hot? someone should tell the FFXV developers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [puppy love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374488) by [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma)




End file.
